I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to techniques for scheduling resources in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services; for instance, voice, video, packet data, broadcast, and messaging services can be provided via such wireless communication systems. These systems can be multiple-access systems that are capable of supporting communication for multiple terminals by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. In such a system, each terminal can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link can be established via a single-in-single-out (SISO), multiple-in-signal-out (MISO), or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
In broadband wireless communication systems and/or other communication systems, resources can be scheduled for one or more flows that utilize the system based on various factors. For example, resources can be scheduled for flows having delay constraints based on channel quality, packet delay, and/or other suitable factors. Traditionally, such factors are analyzed on a packet-by-packet basis for each queued packet to be transmitted. However, for systems that utilize high system bandwidth and/or a high number of flows, systems that determine resource allocations within short time intervals (e.g., 1 ms or less), and/or other wireless communication systems, it would be desirable to implement one or more resource scheduling techniques that can operate based on imperfect queue state information.